


Thanksgiving at Bobby's, Gabriel Style

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was food and it was good enough so Sam was suitably startled when Gabriel popped into the kitchen with a whole, live turkey in tow. Emphasis on whole...and live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving at Bobby's, Gabriel Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bballgirl3022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/gifts).



> Rating: PG-13  
> Spoilers: None  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 702  
> Notes: Written forbballgirl3022 over at spnfluffmeme for the prompt: Sam finds it odd when Gabriel just shows up with a whole turkey.

They were at Bobby's on Thanksgiving Day, because where else was there for them to be? Bobby was the only family they had left outside of themselves and their angels. Besides, they loved being there and it was the closest thing to home outside the Impala and the Impala didn't come equipped with beds.

Anyway, they had planned just a very small thing as none of them were the greatest cooks even though Bobby could whip up the king of all stews that wasn't exactly the ideal Thanksgiving dinner. So, they settled for turkey sandwiches, a side of those instant mashed potatoes with canned gravy and, as insisted by Dean, a pre-cooked apple crumb pie from the local mart's frozen section.

It was food and it was good enough so Sam was suitably startled when Gabriel popped into the kitchen with a whole, live turkey in tow. Emphasis on whole...and live. Granted it was pretty funny to watch Dean yelp and whip out the pistol tucked in the back of his jeans.

"Dude! What the hell is that?!" his brother shouted, glaring at Gabriel.

The angel frowned, "what does it look like? It's a turkey, thus it's your dinner."

"Uh, Gabe, it's still alive." 

Gabriel looked at Sam and rolled his eyes, "yeah, Sammy. It's freshest when still alive, yes?"

"Yeah but generally we buy them dead and cook them. Besides, we don't know how to cook a turkey, Gabriel."

Gabriel sighed heavily and looked down at his meandering animal, watching it as Dean did the same, though with a more suspicious nature. "Okay, fine. Make things more difficult why don't you?"

He snapped again and everything they had set out on the table disappeared and was replaced with a perfectly roasted giant turkey, a long dish of candied jams, two bowls of mashed potatoes, one bowl of corn, one pan of toasted rolls, a plate of sliced cranberry sauce and one bowl of stuffing.

Dean made a strangled noise and staggered toward the table with stars in his eyes. "Sammy, your angel boyfriend is awesome and if he keeps doing stuff like this I'll stop arguing against you putting out."

Gabriel smirked and sent Sam a leer but the youngest Winchester was too busy bitch-facing at his brother to notice. The angel sighed and instead used his considerable mojo to bend physics a bit and get a bigger table into the kitchen. Then Gabriel frowned and looked around for his turkey, which had somehow disappeared but wasn't the one on the table because c'mon, he rather liked that bird.

Suddenly a gun shot resounded from a few rooms over and Bobby's gruff, confused voice rang out, "what the hell is a god damned turkey doing in my house?"

Gabriel sighed again and mourned at the jumpiness of hunters. "I liked that turkey too," he muttered to himself and Sam looked over his shoulder at the angel.

"Gabriel? You gonna eat with us?"

He didn't need to eat anymore then any other angel but an invitation from eyes like that and how could he say no? Besides, he'd snapped up a Boston creme pie too and he deserved some of that.

"Ignore the bird Bobby and get in here, the Trickster wannabe has got a full spread!" Dean hollered and got back a few curses and the stomping of the older man's boots.

"Hey."

Suddenly Sam was standing right at Gabriel's side and looking at him through his bangs. "Thanks for doing this for us. Really. It means a lot. I mean, we don't get to do stuff like this."

The hunter looked at his brother, plate piled high with food and clearly happier then he'd been in a while, and at Bobby who was on the fast track to getting to the same point.

Gabriel's stomach twisted embarrassingly. "You're welcome, Sammy. But it's not a big deal."

"To me it is." Sam said softly, smiling gratefully at him and ducked down to press a quick kiss to the side of the angel's mouth. Then Sam was walking away before Dean could notice and tease him but Gabriel just smiled and followed his human to the table.

 _Happy Thanksgiving indeed_ , he mused. 


End file.
